


RWBY: Damascus

by imanauthor101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Post-Volume 4 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Pyrrha lives, RWBY au, and beyond, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanauthor101/pseuds/imanauthor101
Summary: The world of Remnant is full of teams of hunters and huntresses. Elite teams assembled at the best academies in the world. This team is not one of those. Meat team DMAS (Damascus), a team of misfits assembled by fate and forged by experience, dropped into the nice, orderly world of Beacon Academy. Join the uncertain leader, Dorian; the loud mouthed hot head, Moby; the kind muscle, Abel; and the strong, silent faunus, Sawyer as they journey through Vale and beyond defeating grimm, the forces of evil and the 'evils' of the scholastic social experience. Conspiracies will be revealed, pasts will be unlocked and jokes will hopefully be had in these increasingly challenging times. They say the world is your oyster, too bad for these guys, that must mean they are allergic to shellfish.





	RWBY: Damascus

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to RWBY: Damascus! Hope you enjoy your stay with us.  
> -Enjoy the ride and leave a comment!

Chapter 1: Dorian

Dark and dense forests are abundant in the southern region of Vale. For those who pass through, they often get an opportunity to hear a symphony of distinct sounds; proof that life thrives here. One traveler however, does not care for these. Instead, his eyes were set on a map as he trudged along the forest path. “Let’s see…I should be able to see it just beyond this hill,” he murmured, folding the map and stowing it. Scanning ahead, he noticed that the pathway made a zig-zag up the hill, where the rays of the morning sun were seeping through the trees. Once he made it to the top, he was slightly startled at the sight of another person standing at the edge of the peak, looking down into the valley below. “Oh…hi there,” said the traveler as he walked up to the stranger.

The man did not speak, though he turned to face the traveler with a smile. The person before him was a shorter young man, who may have been his age, but looked slightly younger. A backwards baseball cap rested atop his head of messy, light brown hair and his emerald eyes seemed to stare into the traveler’s soul. He wore a simple black and white baseball shirt, and his freshly ripped jeans at the knee indicated he had seen more than a few things in these woods. A red flannel tied around his waist was proof to the traveler that he wasn’t the only one who thought it was blistering out here, and the glint of aluminum that caught his eye revealed the baseball bat at the stranger’s waist that had definitely seen some use, what with all the scratches on it.

“My name is Dorian. Dorian Rey,” the traveler said, sticking out his good hand. The young man took it and nodded his head. A silence that lasted a little too long for comfort went by before Dorian chimed in again, “Oh uh…what’s your name, by the way?” The stranger looked at him for a second then pulled a tiny notebook out of his pocket, and scribbled something down, handing it to Dorian. “Sawyer, huh? Well it’s nice to meet ya, Sawyer. Say, where ya headed?” Sawyer looked down into the valley and pointed to the small group of tiny buildings in the distance, and Dorian’s sight followed. “Ah so you’re headed to Cybil too? Shoulda figured, it’s the only thing resembling a town around here,” Dorian chuckled and looked back at the young man, “Whelp, I guess we’re headed in the same direction, eh?” Sawyer smiled, and nodded. Dorian let out a slight sigh as they made their way towards the village, “Heh, you’re not much of a talker are ya, Sawyer?” he smirked when he saw the guy almost giggle as he was shaking his head back and forth. 

———————

 

The village of Cybil was a small, quaint community. The buildings were set on either side of a large path, with different paths parting off the main stretch. It looked what Dorian thought might be an old west town if all the buildings had been modernized, but stayed in the same orientation. The people of the town looked pleasant enough, some gave him and Sawyer strange looks, though, as if they were some odd, newly discovered species; a rarity. Dorian could only assume this was because they didn’t get very many visitors, and the ones that they did get were likely pretty aloof. He took notice of a couple homes that were under repairs. Piles of shredded roof panels and torn wooden frames laid next to them, while carriages were taking the scraps elsewhere. It all pointed to the Grimm. Nothing surprising for this neck of the woods considering Vale is too far to provide protection. The people of Cybil are the only thing standing in the way of the beasts leaving this place in ashes.

Some commotion from a nearby tavern took Dorian’s attention away from the damage. The sound of a couple people shouting grew louder as both Dorian and Sawyer walked up the stairs to what looked like tavern entrance. A man with slick, white hair came storming through the doors while clutching another man by his shirt. Letting go of his shirt, the man kicked him in the gut and sent him tumbling down the steps. “Don’t come back in hear if you know what’s good for ya!” shouted the man. He proceeded to walk back into the tavern, but stopped when he noticed Dorian and Sawyer were watching a few feet away. “You two got something to say?” questioned the man in a much calmer tone, and both of them shook their heads immediately. Dorian didn’t think getting into a scuffle with a guy who has a big scar across his face was the best idea. “That’s what I thought.” The man walked back inside the tavern. Dorian and Sawyer followed suit cautiously.

The inside of the tavern matched the town; small and quaint. There were only a small handful of patrons in the tavern, the white haired guy, an old couple in a corner booth, and four what looked to be construction workers in another booth talking about their day. The outer perimeter of the relatively box shaped building was lined with booths and tables, with a bar situated on the far side of the entrance that stretched to nearly either side of the building. This formed a sort of path, either left or right. Behind the bar was a waitress with an apron and a notepad who had a slightly thankful look on her face as she saw the white haired guy walk back in; a look he responded to with a nod. Behind the bar was an open window which emitted the sound of sizzling and the smell of grease, a smell that Dorian never thought he’d miss so much, but after a few weeks of mostly the smells of mother nature, even the greasy grill of a backwoods town tavern smelled homely, heavenly even. Dorian’s thoughts drifted to home, and what his parents might be up to, his siblings, his old friends; thoughts that he quickly pushed out of his head as he reminded himself why he was here. He refocused his attention to the present and shook his head as if he was waking himself up.

The strange man headed to the left side of the bar and stopped just in front of a savory looking plate of eggs and bacon that, presumably, was his before the little altercation he had just witnessed. Dorian took notice that the guy wasn’t exactly walking, either, it was more of a limp; the guy was taking good care not to put too much pressure on his right leg. Dorian tried not to let his thoughts drift into daydreaming again, besides, it’s not like it matters what happened to the guy. In a day or two he was probably going to leave, as most do. This town isn’t exactly a usual place to settle down, even Dorian was only going to be here for a few weeks at most. It’s a pit stop town, a place where travelers stay a night so they don’t have to deal with grimm attacking their makeshift camps when it gets darker.  
Dorian drifted over to the right edge of the bar, plopped down on a stool and started flicking through the menu. After a minute or two of scouring through and debating which breakfast platter he wanted to buy with the little amount of funds he had left, he finally took notice to the presence beside him. He looked over to see the same guy he had met before, sitting next to him; what was his name again? He was perusing the selection of food as well. Dorian took another glance at the young man and noticed something that made his eyes widen ever so slightly with surprise. Swinging to and fro behind Sawyer was a fluffy, burnt orange fox tail with a black tip; a faunus. Who would’ve thought he’d run across a faunus here of all places? Then he realized something. As he raised a finger to ask why this guy seemed to be following him, he heard a stool hit the ground and a couple stomping footsteps. When he looked up he saw the same white haired guy as before trudging toward another figure on the far side of the tavern.

“Hey! What’s your deal, huh? You wanna fight too!?” shouted the white haired man as he made his way to a large looking guy sitting at a table, seemingly minding his own business. The large one looked up at the white haired guy and simply shook his head with a grim look on his face. The man with the white hair gave a smug grin before slamming his fist onto the table. “That’s a load of shit! You’ve been staring me down since I walked back inside. You must be hungry for a knuckle sandwich.” He lifted his fist up to the guy’s face. “Let’s make an arrangement, huh?”

Standing up from his seat, the large man towered over the other guy. His loose man bun of sandy brown hair slightly shifted and his bangs, covering the left side of his face, moved enough to reveal some bandages. His right eye, an odd golden color, squinted at the guy. Was he also a faunus? Some sort of cat? What are the odds he’s run across two faunus in the same backwater town. He still had that grim look, yet he was slightly more irritated now. When he finished standing, he pushed up the rolled sleeves of his shirt and crossed his arms. The white haired guy went silent for a bit, before pointing towards his food over at the bar area. “...riiight after I finish my food.” He walked back to his seat, and his food suddenly became the most interesting thing to look at in the place.

Once the tall man sat back in his seat, things had settled down. The waitress came out from the kitchen and made her way over to Dorian. “What’ll it be, huntsmen?” she asked the two. Dorian’s response was a chuckle and a slight shaking of the head. “Oh, you guys aren’t hunters? Sorry, I just assumed from the way you’re dressed.” “Uh well actually….yeah you could say I am. Not sure about him though,” he jammed his thumb toward Sawyer next to him. “So you’re just passing through?” she kind of sighed in disappointment. “Well, funny enough I actually am here to help for a bit if you all need it,” Dorian responded with Sawyer quickly adding a nod in agreement. “Oh, thank goodness. The grimm have been a huge problem lately.” Dorian’s hunch was right. Coming here was a good idea after all.

“Do you know anything about the attacks? Like, how often they come or any patterns they exhibit?” Dorian inquired. “Not really. To tell you the truth they’re really random. They’ve just been happening more-” and before she could get the full sentence out, some screaming came from outside the tavern. “GRIMM!!!” it shouted, “everybody get ready!”

“Huh, speak of the devil…” Dorian said absently as he got up from his seat with Sawyer behind him. As he reached the door, he saw the other two guys who caused the ruckus just before had weapons drawn and were right behind him, ready to fight too.

“You two hunt?” Dorian scanned the two guys. They seemed more than capable. “On occasion,” said the really tall guy, hefting a machete up. “Please, I’m on a whole other level,” beamed the white haired guy holding a weird harpoon gun, “you ain’t seen nothin’.” Dorian took one last look at Sawyer who had his baseball bat up on his shoulder and a grin on his face. “Alright then, let’s do it.” Dorian pushed the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> What a good time, huh? Hope you had fun with chapter 1! 
> 
> Hopefully we'll be around a while, let's see where this goes, eh?
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
